dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim
Details *'Title:' 낭만닥터 김사부 / Nangmandakteo Kimsabu *'Also known as:' Dr. Romantic *'Genre:' Medical, melodrama, romance *'Broadcast network:' SBS Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 + 1 Special *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Nov-07 to 2017-Jan-17 *'Air Time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original soundtrack:' Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim OST Synopsis Dr. Kim was once a famous surgeon who decided to leave his former workplace to be in a small hospital. The oddball but genius doctor teaches the meaning of true doctors to Kang Dong Joo and Yoon Seo Jung, two young doctors who were passionate in their efforts, but only for their own selfish reasons. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Han Suk Kyu as Teacher Kim / Bu Yong Joo *Yoo Yun Suk as Kang Dong Joo **Yoon Chan Young as young Dong Joo *Seo Hyun Jin as Yoon Seo Jung **Shin Yi Joon (신이준) as young Seo Jung ;Doldam Hospital *Kim Hong Pa as Yeo Woon Young *Jin Kyung as Oh Myung Shim *Im Won Hee as Jang Gi Tae *Byun Woo Min as Nam Do Il *Seo Eun Soo as Woo Yun Hwa *Kim Min Jae as Park Eun Tak ;Geosan Hospital *Choi Jin Ho as Do Yoon Wan *Yang Se Jong as Do In Bum *Jang Hyuk Jin as Song Hyun Chul (chief surgeon) *Joo Hyun as President Shin *Yoon Na Moo as Jung In Soo *Kim Hye Eun as Shin Hyun Jung (President Shin's daughter) ;Extended Cast *Yoon Na Moo as Jung In Soo *Lee Chae Eun (이채은) as Ji Min Jung *Kim Jung Young as Dong Joo's mother *Seo Young as Manager Jo *Kim Bo Jung as Doldam Hospital nurse *Jin Ah Rin (진아린) as Doldam Hospital nurse ;Special appearance *Tae In Ho as Dr. Moon Tae Ho, Seo Jung's boyfriend (ep 1) *Moon Ji In as Seo Jung's best friend (ep 1) *Ri Min as truck driver (ep 5) *Lee Chul Min as Ham Seung Ho, the hostage-taker (ep 7-8) *Lee Myung Haeng as Seo Jung's psychiatrist (ep 8-9) *Hwang Chan Sung as Young Kyun, knee-injury patient (ep 8) and Joo Hyuk's friend (ep 11-12) *Shin Seung Hwan as Jung Jin Young, webtoon artist (ep 9-10, 14, 19-20) *Kim Joon Won (김준원) as Auditor Choi, Geosan Hospital audit team (ep 8-10) *Kim Dan Woo as Auditor Choi's daughter (ep 10) *Park Seung Tae as wife of an elderly patient with chronic obstructive lung disease (ep 10) *Kang Eui Shik as Park Joo Hyuk, the deserter (ep 11-12) *Han Gab Soo as Joo Hyuk's father (ep 12) *Park Young Soo as the employee for Center of Disease Control and Prevention (ep 13) *Park Doo Shik as the boyfriend of appendicitis patient (ep 13-14) *Jun Min Seo as middle-school student with a wounded younger brother (ep 13-14) *Kim Hye Soo as Lee Young Jo (ep special, Kim Sa Boo's first love) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Samhwa Networks *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Director:' Yoo In Shik, Park Soo Jin (박수진) *'Screenwriter': Kang Eun Kyung Recognitions ;2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best Director (Yoo In Shik) ;2016 SBS Drama Awards: *Daesang (Grand Prize) (Han Suk Kyu) *Excellence Actor in Genre Drama (Yoo Yun Suk) *Excellence Actress in Genre Drama (Seo Hyun Jin) *Top 10 Stars Award (Han Suk Kyu, Seo Hyun Jin) *New Star Award (Kim Min Jae) *Best Couple Award (Yoo Yun Suk and Seo Hyun Jin) *Best Kiss Award (Yoo Yun Suk and Seo Hyun Jin) Episode Ratings See Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim/Episode Ratings Notes *SBS will air an “untold story” special episode on 17 January 2017. ---- Season 2 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast period:' 2020-Jan-06 to 2020-??-?? *'Air Time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original soundtrack:' Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2 OST Synopsis Three years later, eccentric genius Teacher Kim has two new protégés at Doldam Hospital, one studious and driven, the other simply gifted with natural talent. Under the tutelage of Teacher Kim, they'll come to learn some valuable life lessons in addition to medical skills. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/N-DNuRvVob8 Cast ;Main Cast *Han Suk Kyu as Teacher Kim / Bu Yong Joo *Ahn Hyo Seop as Seo Woo Jin *Lee Sung Kyung as Cha Eun Jae *Kim Joo Hun (김주헌) as Park Min Gook ;Doldam Hospital *Shin Dong Wook as Bae Moon Jung *So Joo Yun (소주연) as Yoon Ah Reum *Yoon Na Moo as Jung In Soo *Kim Hong Pa as Yeo Woon Young *Jin Kyung as Oh Myung Shim *Im Won Hee as Jang Gi Tae *Byun Woo Min as Nam Do Il *Kim Min Jae as Park Eun Tak ;Park Min Gook's staffs *Go Sang Ho (고상호) as Yang Ho Joon *Park Hyo Joo as Shim Hye Jin *Bae Myung Jin (배명진) as Heo Young Kyu *Choi Jin Ho as Do Yoon Wan Production Credits *'Production Company:' Samhwa Networks *'Director:' Yoo In Shik *'Screenwriter': Kang Eun Kyung Episode Ratings See Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site - Season 1 *Official site - Season 2 *English Wikipedia - Season 1 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 1 *English Wikipedia - Season 2 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 2 Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2020 Category:SBS Category:Samhwa Networks Category:Medical Category:Melodrama Category:Romance